


Why I Love Her

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Minor Angst, Shameless Fluff that I will not apologise for, minor hurt/comfort, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: They love each other. That’s an undeniable fact. But just why do Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long love each other? What little things make them melt and fall in love all over again?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 244





	1. Why Yang Loves Her...

Yang Xiao Long loves Blake Belladonna. This, she knows with every ounce of her heart and soul, is a fact. She loves her for her courage and her patience. She loves her for her stubbornness and her compassion. She loves how fiercely Blake protects and she adores how loudly Blake will fight for what’s right. She loves every facet of her partner, every version, every glance, noise and breath that she takes.

But there are many little reasons why Yang loves Blake and here are just a few _.  _

* * *

**_The Tea Quirk…_ **

Yang bites her lip to stop a soft giggle from slipping out as Blake’s eyes light up and her black cat ears prick forward at the sight of a fresh cup of tea in Yang’s hands. Eagerly she takes it, pausing to inhale deeply as Yang sits down on their porch swing beside her before she takes her first sip. As always, a soft and pleased hum leaves Blake’s throat and she lets herself rock from one side to the other before she settles herself happily into Yang’s side with a content sigh that makes Yang laugh softly, delight filling her chest as she watches the love of her life experience such joy from such a simple thing.

Gods know that life hadn’t always been that way for Blake and Yang thinks she deserves to experience easy joy, even if it’s just a cup of tea. 

“Brothers, you’re so cute.” Yang murmurs softly as she curls an arm around Blake’s shoulders and pulls her close. She turns her head, brushing her lips against Blake’s temple as Blake snuggles into her with a quiet giggle. Yang pauses, a thought occurring to her, and she pulls back to look at Blake curiously. “I gotta ask, baby… how come you’re never this happy about tea when other people make it? You never finish theirs either. Am I just that good or what?” She asks, letting herself smirk cockily at Blake.

“Hmm… I don’t know.” Blake says with a small shrug and a soft smile as she turns to stare into her cup of tea, all while a pretty blush begins to cross her cheeks. “It just tastes better when  _ you  _ make it. Your tea just… I don’t know. Makes me feel all warm and loved and _ safe,  _ I guess, because  _ you  _ made it and you make feel all of those things.”

Yang feels her heart melt, spreading warmth through her chest and she curls her fingers beneath Blake’s chin to bring her into a soft kiss. Blake smiles against her and her free hand comes up to frame Yang’s jaw, her thumb brushing over Yang’s skin tenderly as they sit together and drink one another in.

From that moment on… Yang feels her heart sing whenever the tea she makes for Blake winds up an empty cup, humbled by the fact that her tea is the only one that Blake will drink to completion. 

* * *

**_The Search..._ **

After the war, when Blake and Yang move into their own home together, Yang finds herself coming to bed long after Blake had retired as she organises their garage on their first night in their new home.

She enters the room quietly and quickly slips into her nightwear before crawling into bed beside her girlfriend, settling onto her back. She smiles softly and turns her head to gaze at Blake, her expression soft and full of adoration for the woman sleeping beside her. She giggles quietly when Blake’s nose scrunches up, her ears tilting backwards as she pouts in her sleep. It’s an unfairly adorable sight and Yang can’t help but laugh softly at the sight. 

Blake whines softly in her sleep and begins to swat at the bed, her movements clumsy and uncoordinated as she lightly bats at the sheets and blankets. Her hand finally lands on Yang’s left bicep and her ears prick forward, even in her sleep, as she finally locates what she had been searching for. With a sleepy grumble, she shuffles across the bed and all but climbs onto her destination, wiggling until she’s on top of Yang’s body. Destination reached, she proceeds to nuzzle her face into Yang’s chest firmly, her arms wrapped around her waist tightly as a contented sigh leaves her and she finally settles. 

Yang watches all of this with her breath caught in her chest, her eyes wide as Blake searches for her and clings to her in her sleep. Swallowing thickly, she reaches up and gently cups her girlfriend’s head as she leans down to place a shaky kiss in between her ears. Her chest  _ aches  _ when Blake lets out a happy noise in her sleep, her arms curling around Yang just that much tighter as she snuggles her way even further into Yang’s chest. Yang lets her head sink back against the pillow and she raises her free hand to wipe away tears that had fallen from her eyes as she grins foolishly up at the ceiling, her heart swelling and spilling over with adoration for the woman in her arms.

From that moment on… whenever she comes to bed after Blake’s fallen asleep, she watches and waits for Blake to begin the search… and every time Blake finds her and clumsily snuggles into her, Yang finds herself falling in love all over again.

* * *

**_The Bad Days…_ **

On bad days, Yang finds that her arm causes her no end of grief. She’s not proud of how short and impatient she is on these days, how short her fuse is, but she tries her best to keep from lashing out, even as pained tears fill her eyes and her right bicep begins to burn.

But mistakes  _ do  _ happen and, on a particularly awful day when she snaps at Blake for the first and last time, she feels guilt and remorse wash over her after she all but hisses angrily at her to “just leave me alone already.” Her guilt and remorse shifts to fear when Blake pulls away from her, eyes downcast and hurt as she makes a quiet comment of needing to go out. As Yang watches, frozen, Blake glances over her shoulder and murmurs a quiet promise that she’ll be back soon.

Blake keeps her promise, coming back to find an immensely distraught and apologetic Yang crying silent tears into her pillow. Blake kisses each one away patiently, gently brushing her lips across Yang’s skin as Yang mumbles ragged apologies and clings to her burning arm with her left hand.

“Do you trust me?” Blake asks softly, with a smile that says that she already knows the answer and is humbled by it.

“Always. With everything that I am.”

“Then please… let me take care of you, baby.”

Yang all but whimpers as the petname falls from Blake’s lips, so new and so easy that it makes her stomach twist itself into a nervous knot. With a nod from Yang, Blake reaches for the bag she had brought into the room and pulls from it a jar of soothing balm from it. With a patient expression, she gently encourages Yang to free herself from her shirt and discards it beside the prosthetic laying on the floor. With loving hands, she sits behind Yang and begins to gently rub the balm into it as she sings softly into Yang’s ear, pressing into the tense muscle of her arm tenderly and pausing to kiss the back of her neck every so often.

_ “... I could love you _

_ I could be the one who holds you  _

_ When the world comes crashing down _

_ So you won’t ever feel alone _

_ I could love you  _

_ If you trust me with your heart _

_ I’d keep it safe like it was mine _

_ Be your shelter from the storm _

_ If you let me…” _

From that moment on… Yang speaks up on the bad days and lets Blake take her into her hands to soothe all of the anger and the pain that she feels until all that she can feel is love and a sense of feeling unbelievably lucky to have Blake by her side.

* * *

**_The smile…_ **

Whenever they go shopping and find themselves separated for whatever reason, Blake will always smile at Yang like she’s rediscovered a long lost treasure.

The first time it happens, they get separated by a crowd and Yang finds herself having to go around the long way to reunite with hher partner. She chuckles softly,  _ fondly,  _ as she spots Blake bouncing onto her toes in an attempt to see over the heads of strangers, her ears swiveling about for any sign of Yang.

“Lose something, baby?”

When Blake turns, Yang feels her entire world slow down as Blake smiles at her, her eyes lighting up as she all but skips over to Yang to thread their hands together, all while never taking her eyes off of Yang. Her smile never drops and Yang can’t help but lean down to kiss her nose, closing her eyes when Blake giggles to just silently drink her in and adore her.

From that moment on… Yang finds herself occasionally letting herself get separated from Blake just so she can see that smile once more. She never tells Blake, scared that she’ll become aware and stop. But she takes silent joy in knowing that she’s the only one who gets to see that particular smile, a smile that makes her misty eyed if she lets herself think about it too long.

* * *

**_The One Thing..._ **

But the one thing that Blake does that makes Yang love her more than should be physically possible for one person? 

The one thing that Blake does that makes Yang fall head over heels for her again and again and again? 

The one thing that makes Yang cherish her?

That’s quite simple…

Blake exists… and that’s all she needs to do to make Yang love her.


	2. Why Blake Loves Her...

Blake Belladonna knows she loves Yang Xiao Long. This is something that cannot be denied. She love her for her strength and her kindness. She loves her for her dedication and her compassion. She loves how protective Yang is of those she holds dear and she loves how Yang humours no fool. There’s not a version of Yang that Blake doesn’t love.

But there many little things to be loved about Yang and here are just a few.

* * *

**_The Massage…_ **

After spending many of her teens years being thrown at walls and cliff faces, Blake finds that her back will begin to ache during colder nights. Evidently… having one’s growing spine thrown at various walls, cliffs and building does very little for one’s back.

At first, she tries to combat this alone; resorting to heated creams and massaging at the tender places she can reach. But one night, Yang settles on their shared bed and watches her, a sad expression crossing her eyes before she crawls to sit behind Blake. She presses a kiss to each of her naked shoulder blades, slowly trailing a line of kisses down her aching back and back up to her neck. She pauses, lingering against the column of Blake’s throat before nuzzling her way to Blake’s ear, her breath ghosting against the shell of it and sending a pleasant shiver down Blake’s spine.

“Here, baby. Let me.”

Blake swallows thickly as Yang takes the cream from her hands and gently guides her to lay face down on the bed. She lets out a shaky breath when Yang straddles her hips, keeping her weight off of her as she begins to gently rub the cream into Blake’s skin and knead into the tense, painful muscles in her back. Whenever a pained whimper escapes Blake’s throat, Yang’s quick to lean down to brush her lips against the nape of Blake’s neck, murmuring soft assurances and steady praise as she continues to lavish attention upon Blake’s aching back. By the time she’s done, Blake finds herself melting under her loving touch and clumsily swatting at her arm to drag her down into a cuddle that Yang willingly submits to, smiling against Blake’s forehead as Blake slowly drifts off to sleep.

From that moment on… Blake wanders into their room on particularly cold nights and feels her chest expand at the sight of Yang ready with her cream to knead away her pain and Blake accepts this attention readily, content to melt beneath Yang’s touch once more.

* * *

**_The Tuck…_ **

It’s isn’t something that Blake realises. Not at first. Not until she wakes up earlier than Yang for a change and takes advantage of it to see what her girlfriend does so early in the morning.

Yang’s routine starts with simple sigh, filled with love and devotion as she leans over to kiss Blake’s temple, lingering to murmur sweet nothings into her ear for what feels like a lifetime. Once satisfied, Yang crawls out of bed and walks around to Blake’s side of the bed, pulling the blankets over her and tucking her in. With her task done, Yang sits by Blake’s hip and watches her for a long moment, never talking, never touching… just simply, lovingly, observing her before she wanders off to get ready for the day. 

From that moment on… whenever Blake wakes up to the blankets tucked around her, she falls just a little hard for her girlfriend, knowing that she takes the time to make her feel safe and loved and comfortable each morning when she wakes.

* * *

**_The Contest…_ **

When Blake tells Yang how, as a little girl, she’d often run up to her parents to squeeze their hands as a way to say “I love you.” Soon after, whenever they find themselves in a crowded place or on a mission that leaves them both feeling a little more anxious than usual, Blake finds that Yang will squeeze her hand for a moment before softening her grip. Experimentally, Blake squeezes back and grins giddily to herself when Yang squeezes back with a grin of her own.

From that moment on… whenever they find themselves hand in hand, Blake silently delights in the loving competition of hand squeezes that she and Yang have.

* * *

**_The Nighmare Hug…_ **

Yang is a stubborn person by nature, so used to not leaning on anyone else when she’s hurting. But bit by bit, Blake finds herself humbled when Yang shows her little ways that she trusts her.

One such way is that, whenever she wakes from a nightmare, she’ll shift closer to Blake and hug her, her head rested over Blake’s heart as she soothes herself by listening to its steady beat. 

The first time she does this, Blake had been up late reading a new book series and felt her girlfriend jolt in her sleep. Before she could respond, Yang had crawled over to her and shuffled under her arms to curl against her chest, her fingers clinging to Blake’s shirt as silent tears spill down her face. She doesn’t ask for Blake’s attention nor does she demand that Blake touch her. She simply needs to be near her, to listen to her heart, to feel her warmth… and the mere idea that Blake’s existence alone is enough to sooth her brings Blake to tears. She puts her book to the side, ignoring the sound of it missing her bedside table and falling to the floor, in favour of wrapping her arms around Yang and pressing gentle kisses against her blonde hair as Yang begins to settle once more.

From that moment on… Blake knows and is humbled by the knowledge that Yang’s head on her chest is yet another sign that she makes Yang feel as safe as  _ she _ makes  _ Blake _ feel; something that she promises to never take for granted or neglect.

* * *

**_The Scoot…_ **

Whenever they go out to eat, Blake will watch as Yang scoots her chair as close as she can to Blake’s before giving her the brightest, cutest and sweetest smile that never fails to make Blake’s heart feel too big for her chest. This is quickly followed up by Yang leaning down and resting her head on Blake’s shoulder, nuzzling into her for a long moment and inhaling deeply. Then, with a smaller but no less loving smile, she pulls back and takes Blake’s hand in her own, threading their fingers together and brushing the back of her knuckles tenderly with her thumb. Or she’ll curl her arm around Blake and hold her close, pausing to press a kiss against her temple and sigh softly into her skin.

It’s a simple act, and it’s a small one, but it lets Blake know that Yang wants to be close to her. She knows just by looking at her smile that Yang loves her and it’s one of many, many adorable things that Blake finds herself loving about her. 

The first time she did it… Blake felt herself fall in love all over again and from that moment on, she always does her best to find them tables when Yang can scoot over to her and press as close as she wants.

* * *

**_The One Thing…_ **

But there is one thing that warrants Blake’s adoration...

There is one thing that Yang does that never fails to make Blake remember how very special she is she her...

There is one thing that will always be the focus of Blake’s love…

And it’s really quite simple…

Blake loves it when Yang exists. That’s all she has to do to make Blake love her.


End file.
